


Relax At The Beach

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You are with Natasha and OC Sara relaxing. Bucky and Steve happen to interrupt.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Relax At The Beach

can we get a pack!steve Drabble where they have 2 kids and the reader is pregnant and they’re at the beach with like Sam and Bucky and stuff?

A/N- I changed it up a little bit. 

You, Sara, and Natasha were all floating on rubber rafts, the cool lake water lapping at you as the warm sun overhead warmed your skin. Even your Wolf was enjoying the sensation of floating around, stretched out in your mind, now and then giving a lazy yawn and flipping to the other side to soak in the Sun.

“I wonder when the guys will be coming down with the kids?” Sara questioned, glancing over at you from lowered shades.

“Steve wanted us to and I quote ‘enjoy the peace and quiet’ before they brought the group.” Your hand fell to your rounder belly, stroking it gently. You knew what he was doing, hoping you would take it easier. Being pregnant was wearing you and your Wolf out.

“Remind me to thank the Alpha when he gets here.” Natasha said appreciative, being very careful to roll to her front to tan her back without falling off.

“Well you can thank them now” you stated as you glanced at the nearby beach to see Steve, Sam and Bucky bringing a few excited pack kids down with them.

“Okay y'all, no over your heads unless one of us are with you!” Sam said rather loudly to the children as they either tiptoe into the water or ran in wildly, splashing everywhere before the fell in with a crash.

Steve raised his arm above his head and waved to the women floating out a bit further. Sara already slipped off her raft and was headed backup to the beach to see Sam.

“You got this? Im going to swim out to see my girl.”

“Yea go ahead man.” Sam was already wading out, a little girl clinging to his neck and wairly dipping her toes it.

“Think I will swim out with you. Natasha looks far to comfortable.” Bucky grinned and the two men dived in, leaving Sam with the small group they brought down.

Steve suddenly popped up next to you, shaking his head and splattering the cold water on your warm skin. “Steve the waters cold!” You gave a playful glare as he folded his arms against the edge of the raft to hang onto, drops streaming down his face and catching in his ridiculously long lashes. “I will keep you warm Little One, I promise.”

“You keeping me warm resulted in him if I recall.” Pointing at your belly, Steve broke into a wide grin, obviously still pleased about it.

“Or her… Could be either. Or both?” He teased right back, his hand resting rather protectively on the curve. “treating you good today?”

“There better not be a they Steven, or your in trouble.” You laughed and carded fingers through his hair till it spiked. His lazy kicks pushing you two around in a circle. “And this was nice, I’m glad you suggessted it. In fact Natasha was gonna tell you that herself.”

Natasha gave a thumbs up as she was lazily half asleep. Bucky honed in with a smirk, pushing up against the raft and rolling her right off with a yelp. “Barnes!” She screamed and clung to His back. “Your gonna pay for that!” Pushing him underneath, Steve was sure to pull you away from where the two of them were wrestling in the water.

“Shall we head in a bit?” You glanced at thw beach tonsee Sam swinging kids through the air into the deeper part. “Play with the kids and let those two drown each other?”

Steve started to slowly push you back towards shore, leaving Bucky to fend off Natasha. “Hey! Your just leaving me out here with-” Buckys question cut off when Natasha pushed him under again.


End file.
